This invention relates to ordnance devices and more particularly to fuzes that are armed by a fluid pressure instead of any spinning momentum to which the device may be subjected.
Bomblets using spin-armed fuzes have been accidentally "armed" by spillage or other means at landing fields and particularly during arrested landings on board aircraft carriers. Because of the casualties that could occur, and the hazards involved, current Navy Directives require aircraft returning from operational flights to jettison any spin-armed type ordnance prior to landing on carriers. Needless to say, such wastage is costly and is a needless drain on armament supplies.
The present fluid pressure-armed fuzes present improvements in the manner of environmentally sealing the fuze described in the above identified patent applications, provide improved reliability, and contains an interlock mechanism to prevent arming of the fuze before the bomblets are dispersed from the cannister.